Crazy
by Sozuki
Summary: [Shounenai] [YamiBakura] [OneShot] [Sort of Song Fic. Lyrics at End] Bakura and Yami have a little fun in the park. Bakura tells Yami he loves him.


The Battle of the One Shots!  
  
This is my first fic in our [Me and Katia (Another author check her story's out!!!)] "Battle". And I know this thing started about a week ago but hey. she's gonna be gone for a week and I'll have a whole bunch of time to type these things. heeheehee..  
  
____Crazy____  
  
LYRICS AT END!!!  
  
[Story inspired by the song "Crazy" by the Riddlin' Kids]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a nice autumn day. The leaves falling from the trees and landing in the grass, creating an assortment of colors. Sitting in a park, a tall man with red, black, and blond spiked hair sat on a bench. His body was facing forward, seemingly staring into the depths of the pond in front of him. But if you take a closer look, [and I know ALL of you readers would LOVE to get that close to him.] you'd see that his eyes are clouded over; deep in thought.  
  
Bakura, walking down a path that goes though the park, stopped when he saw Yami sitting alone. His senses suddenly went all tingly like they always did when he and the Pharaoh where alone. 'Damn it . . .' Bakura thought. He quickly glanced around to see if anybody was around. But then again, considering that 6:00A.M. 'ungodly hour' to most people in Japan, the park was disserted.  
  
With a look of determination, Bakura walked over to the Pharaoh. Standing behind the bench, Yami still hadn't moved. So either he didn't notice Bakura walking up to him or he was just spaced out. Bakura picked the later. Yami always had keen senses.  
  
So, coming around and sitting next to Yami, still trying to get a reaction from him.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
What the hell is he thinking about?  
  
What the hell is so damn important that he had to come out here at 6 in the damn morning and distract him form his morning ritual of burning down half of the park?  
  
Bakura glared at him.  
  
'Here I am, about to declare my "undying love" for him and he's sitting here, like I didn't even appear.'  
  
He leaned back and crossed his arms.  
  
'I'll wait for him to notice me. I'll sit here all morning if I have to.'  
  
~*~5 minutes later~*~  
  
"DAMN IT!" Bakura yelled, making Yami jump.  
  
Yami, falling off the bench, fell into the pond. [If you haven't gotten it yet, the bench is RIGHT NEXT TO the pond. heeheehee]  
  
Sputtering, Yami gasped for air. The water wasn't deep. But falling head first and swallowing a bunch of water that ducks shit in, you'd be sputtering to.  
  
After Yami got control of his breathing he glared at Bakura though soaking wet bangs the drooped in front of his eyes.  
  
Bakura, on the other hand, thought the incident was almost as funny as the thought of Anubis riding on one of those horses on a marry-go-round.  
  
With one arm wrapped around his stomach to keep from laughing, Bakura held out his other hand to help the Pharaoh out of the mucky water.  
  
Yami, smiling evilly, grabbed Bakura's hand, only to pull him into the water to join him.  
  
Bakura then came sputtering up, coughing and glaring at Yami though his own drenched matt of hair.  
  
"That," Yami started pointing an accusing finger at him. "Was for ruining my leather."  
  
Bakura had to laugh.  
  
"You and your damned leather, ne Pharaoh?"  
  
"Yep." Yami said, standing up in the knee-deep water. Holding out his hand to help Bakura up, Yami quickly pulled it away when he saw the gleam in his eye. "No way, Tomb Robber. Either you let me help you out nicely or I won't help you out at all."  
  
Pouting Bakura held out his hand, which Yami took and heaved him up.  
  
Dripping wet, they walked out onto the grass and sat down on a dry patch that the sun was shinning on.  
  
Yami started to unbuckle all the buckles on his sleeveless shirt and Bakura just lifted his over his head and threw it onto the bench.  
  
Yami laid his neck belt and shirt in the sun near by, and then promptly laid down and soaked up the sun.  
  
Bakura watched him all the while. Watched how his muscles tightened and loosened with each of his movements. Though Yami didn't look it, he was pretty strong.  
  
Bakura then quickly turned his head in the other direction when Yami caught him staring. Shrugging it off, Yami closed his eyes and asked, "So, what are you doing here Bakura?"  
  
Lying down on the grass next to Yami, he closed his eyes as well, putting his arms behind his head, soaking up the Ra's raise. "I come here every morning."  
  
"Really."  
  
"You don't sound convinced." Bakura said, opening his eyes and turning to look at Yami.  
  
"Well, I come here almost every morning and I never see you prancing around."  
  
Bakura laughed, "That's because, all mighty Pharaoh, I don't prance. And for your information, I decided to take a different path home."  
  
"Really." Yami said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You seem to really like that word, don't you?" Bakura said.  
  
Yami chuckled and turned his head back and closed his eyes. "Yeah, maybe a little."  
  
"Little my ass."  
  
"Yes, Bakura, you do have a skinny ass."  
  
Bakura blinked and continued to stare at the other yami. Blinking again, he answered, "You know what? That had absolutely NOTHING to do with what we where talking about."  
  
Opening his eyes and turning to Bakura, "Well, you said something about your ass, so I figured I'd compliment it."  
  
"You thought you'd complement about my ass? Why?"  
  
Yami shrugged. "You have to admit though. It's a nice ass."  
  
Bakura laughed, "I don't look at my own ass thank you very much."  
  
Yami sat up. "You could though. Just get a couple mirrors and make it so the other reflects into another one and you'd be able to see your ass. It's all about the angles."  
  
"And you know that how? If I even want to ask."  
  
Yami crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, using is fist as a headrest, he sighed. "Anzu." Was all he said.  
  
Bakura sat up. "Ah yes. The bitch not even worthy enough to be sent to the Shadow Realm. . . she looks at her own ass?" He asked with a look of disgust on his face. "She doesn't even have a nice one!"  
  
"Yes well. Don't say I wanted to see that. When we all where at her house that one time, I had to go to the bathroom, and I walked in on her, trying to hold a bunch of mirrors to get a good look at her ass. Very disturbing site really." Yami said, and made a face.  
  
They were quiet for a minute. Then deciding that it had been quiet for to long, Bakura decided to tell Yami now. How he felt. He'd think he's crazy. Oh well, not like that would be anything new.  
  
Sitting cross-legged in front of Yami with a determined look on his face. "Hey, Yami?"  
  
Yami blinked. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well," Bakura started. 'Great time to get nervous.' He thought to himself. "I know you're going to think I'm crazy for saying this." He stopped when he saw Yami smirk. "Ok, ok. More crazy then I am now. You'll think I'm insane. But it's worth a shot. For the past few years we've known each other, you hadn't only taught me 'friendship' pardon the quotes, but-but you also taught me how to. to put it bluntly and sappily. how to love. And I know that you probably don't, how to say, 'bend that way', I still wont change my feelings. I-I love you, Yami." Bakura said. Staring into Yami's confused eyes.  
  
Standing up, Bakura brushed himself off and headed for the bench to pick up his t-shirt.  
  
Still damp but not soaked, he pulled it on, his back to Yami the whole time.  
  
Turning around he walked over to Yami and knelt down in front of his still shocked form.  
  
Placing a small, gentle kiss on Yami's forehead, he whispered. "I told you I'm crazy."  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was five minutes after Yami watched Bakura's retreating form that he realized that he haven't moved or said anything.  
  
Jumping to his feet he started running towards the direction Bakura went, only to fall on his hands and knees. He stayed in that position for a minute, trying to figure out what happened. Then he realized that his legs where asleep.  
  
'Damn legs! MOVE!'  
  
He got back up, despite the aching tingly feeling, and he continued to run.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and realized that he forgot his shirt and neck belt.  
  
"Fuck it." He said to himself and started running again.  
  
Running down the sidewalk, Yami kept running into people left and right. He bumped into a man who looked about 23 and almost fell over.  
  
"Damn it!" Yami cursed. He got back up and ran. Hearing a catcall from the 23 year old, Yami promptly gave him the finger and kept running.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura opened the door to his house and closed it only to lean on it. Banging his head lightly on the door so there was a repeated 'thud' that echoed though out the quiet house.  
  
Ryou then came bounding down the stairs and stopped in front of Bakura and stared at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Bakura?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. [KAAAWWWWAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
"I just told Yami."  
  
"And?"  
  
Bakura stopped banging his head and stared at his hikari, who looked hopefully back.  
  
"He just sat there, Ryou. He didn't say anything. He didn't even move."  
  
Ryou frowned.  
  
"Yeah. I know how you feel, Ryou." Bakura said, then walked down the hall and into the living room and plopped down on the couch, closing his eyes.  
  
After about 10 minutes of total silence, if you don't count Ryou moving around in his room upstairs doing some fall cleaning, there was a knock on the door.  
  
There was a pause from upstairs as Ryou stopped moving and listened for the door. After a few seconds, whoever it was just started banging on the door.  
  
Ryou came bounding down the stairs and Bakura saw him run past the doorway to the living room to answer the door.  
  
All Bakura could here where two people talking. Couldn't tell who was at the door though.  
  
Putting an arm over his eyes, he tried to relax and forget what he told Yami. He should have known better.  
  
He then heard footsteps approach the living room doorway. They then stopped and then there was silence.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou asked. Hearing Bakura grunt in response, he continued. "Someone's here to see you." Then he left. Bounding up the stairs.  
  
Bakura didn't move. And neither, it seemed, did the guest.  
  
Then suddenly, his legs where lifted from where they where across the couch and then someone sat in their place. But then they where placed back down, but on someone's lap.  
  
Lifting up his arm slightly, he looked and saw that Yami was the supposed 'guest'.  
  
Grunting he put his arm back over his eyes. "What do you want, Pharaoh?"  
  
He seemed to sigh. "I want to know if what you said, in the park, was true."  
  
Bakura sat up, pulling his legs off Yami and looked at him. Smirking, he said, "Depends how you're going to react when I tell you the answer."  
  
"Should I take that as a 'yes'?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. Bakura nodded.  
  
Yami then stood up and brushed himself off. Only then did Bakura notice that Yami was still not wearing his leather shirt.  
  
Yami then jumped on Bakura, to his surprise. Then making both of them fall off the couch. Yami, who was on top of Bakura, grabbed the sides of Bakura's head and kissed him forcefully.  
  
Bakura, after the shock, kissed back with the same intensity.  
  
Pulling apart and breathing heavily, Yami laid down next to the equally heavy breathing Bakura on the floor.  
  
"So . . . I take it that you love me too?" Bakura asked, after catching his breath.  
  
Yami, who also got his breathing under control, smiled and said, "I don't just show up at someone's house and kiss them. I'm not that kind of person, Bakura."  
  
Bakura smirked and was suddenly straddling Yami's waist. Leaning down, putting is hands on either side of Yami's head; he whispered in Yami's ear, "Now I'm going to prove to you, Great Pharaoh Yami, just how crazy I really am."  
  
Ryou, who had sneaked down the stairs to watch the event's roll out, took this as his cue to leave. Quietly running up the stairs, he went to his room and closed the door soundlessly.  
  
Ryou went and laid down on his bed, thanking Ra that he had a door so he didn't have to hear the moans of pleasure and lust coming form down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crazy by RIDDLIN' KIDS  
  
Well I almost blew it.  
  
I'm glad I saw right through it.  
  
Her other half was out of town, I kind of knew it all along.  
  
And after what she told me.."I just want you to hold me"  
  
Well, my girlfriend doesn't care whether you're lonely or not.  
  
The look in your eyes when you're starin' at me I can't think of anything that's the same.  
  
The temptation's strong but I can't be weak or I'll screw up everything.  
  
Everything.  
  
Lets just tear each other's worlds aside.  
  
You take yours and I'll take mine, cause we'll never get to see.  
  
Don't tell me that you're crazy.  
  
I don't think this time we'll ever get to see.  
  
I don't care what you're saying.  
  
I don't care now.  
  
We'll never get to see.  
  
And after what you told me.."I just want you to hold me."  
  
I don't trust a single word and I never ever will.  
  
And now I've figured out why the look is still in your eye.  
  
All I know is you're bad news so just stay away from me.  
  
Lets just tear each other's worlds aside.  
  
You take yours and I'll take mine, cause we'll never get to see.  
  
Don't tell me that you're crazy.  
  
I don't think this time we'll ever get to see.  
  
I don't care what you're saying.  
  
I don't care now.  
  
We'll never get to see.  
  
Don't tell me that you're crazy!!  
  
Don't tell me that you're crazy!!  
  
Don't tell me that you're crazy!!  
  
Don't tell me that you're crazy!!  
  
Don't tell me that you're crazy.  
  
I don't think this time we'll ever get to see.  
  
I don't care what you're saying.  
  
I don't care now.  
  
We'll never get to see. 


End file.
